I hate sweets
by Mia Berriners
Summary: Esta es la historia de una pequeña niña ,que fue vendida por "dulces", e intentara encontrar la felicidad cueste lo que cueste.
1. Introduccion

**HOLAA! Estoy emocionada :D. Bueno esta sera como que la intro del fic. Disfruten!**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Viernes 6 de enero 1999, 03:15 AM, Londres.**

 **-** Mami! Mami! a donde vamos?!- grito con desesperación la pequeña niña de rizos dorados, las lagrimas caían por sus regordetas mejillas sonrosadas de tanto frió que tenia la pobre.

\- Silencio cariño- susurro la mujer con voz desgastada- ya llegaremos- sin mas palabras la mujer siguió arrastrando a la pequeña por aquellas frías y oscuras calles de Londres.

\- Mami aunque sea dime a donde vamos, es muy tarde y me hace frió- la pobre pequeña de ojos verdes aun no entendía por que su mami la había sacado de su calentita cama sin siquiera sacarle el piyama de conejitos blancos . De pronto su Mami se detuvo frente a una gran puerta que estaba adornada con muchos colores.- Mami donde estamos?-

La mujer se agacho a la altura de su hija, acariciando las mejillas de la pequeña, las cuales aun tenían rastros de lagrimas- Vinimos a comprar unos dulces, son muy ricos y le hacen muy bien a Mami ...pero ... Mami se olvido el dinero, tendrás que quedarte aquí con un amigo que te cuidara hasta que Mami consiga el dinero-

\- No! No quiero quedarme con un extraño Mami!- la niña se abrazo a la pierna de su madre con toda la fuerza que su pequeño y frágil cuerpito le permitía.

\- Por favor! No lo hagas mas difícil!-aquella mujer empujo a la niña y toco la enorme puerta colorida, de la cual salieron dos hombres vestidos de negro.

\- Aquí tienes loca- uno de los enormes hombres le tiro una bolsa de color marrón con un símbolo de un beso en la esquina - ya puedes irte- esta vez hablo el segundo hombre.

La mujer miro la bolsa maravillada y luego miro a niña, la cual yacía en el suelo temblando de miedo y frió- Nos vemos cariño- y con eso la mujer de cabellos tan rojos como el fuego se fue. Dejando a la pequeña de mejillas sonrosadas y rizos dorados sola con aquellos hombres.

El segundo hombre tomo de los rizos a la niña y la condujo de los cabellos hacia dentro. El primer hombre cerro la puerta y miro con asco a aquella mujer que solía llamarse "Mami".

-MAMI! MAMI! VUELVE MAMI!- la niña no paraba de llorar y patalear, pues su cuero cabelludo ya le ardía de tantos tirones y lloro aun mas cuando fue arrojada a los pies de un hombre.

\- ...hey- el hombre de rostro serio y mirada fría llamo su atención cuando le extendió su mano, la cual estaba repleta de caramelos envueltos en un papel de color dorada con negro que brillaban en la poca luz que había.- ... quieres un dulce?- la voz de aquel hombre era tan ronca y agria que a todos en la sala se les puso la piel de gallina.

Y como si de la cosa mas asquerosa del mundo se tratase la pequeña contesto- ... No ... odio los dulces-

Lo ultimo que vio la pequeña esa noche fue una sonrisa retorcida que brillaba en la oscuridad.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Y bueno eso fue la intro, se que no es la gran cosa pero es la primera vez que escribo sin Lina asi que es lo que me salio:(: Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor comenten si les gusta!:D**

 **Recuerden que al ser como la intro es cortita :o**

 **BESOS! :3**


	2. Salir del infierno ,temporalmente

**Hola! Este es el primer capitulo, espero que les guste!**

 **PD: En la intro la protagoniste tenia 5 años. Osea, que ahora tendria 16**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Lunes 12 de marzo de 2012, 04:35 AM, California, EEUU.

 _" ¡Vendida por 20.000 dolares al Señor Simmons"_ escuche la ronca e intolerable voz del subastador a lo lejos. Habían vendido a Lauren, una dulce muchacha de tan solo 16 años que habían traído hace unos meses. Hijos de puta, no tienen piedad.

Muchas chicas a mi alrededor lloraban, la minoría estaban tranquilas o drogadas. Me mire por ultima vez al espejo, llevaba puesto un sostén negro de encaje,que hacían resaltas mis pequeños pechos y unos ligueros con unos moñitos rojos a los costados . Mi pálido cuello ,con unos cuantos hematomas, estaba adornado con un collar rojo de perro. Por que eso eramos para esos hombres, perras;perras entrenadas para satisfacerlos. Algunas "rebeldes" que según ellos necesitaban ser entrenadas. Y otras "sumisas" que no eramos mas que chicas que solo sabían que resistiéndose no lograrían nada.

No tenia miedo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a esto. Un grito se escuchó en toda la sala. Mark había agarrado a una niñita de los cabellos. La niña ,de nombre Alice, lloraba al ser golpeada reiteradas veces por Mark, el hombre mas bruto del mundo. El me había enseñado a golpes a no resistirme ni desobedecer las ordenes de mis amos. El me enseño a ser una sumisa hecha y derecha.

" Si la sigues golpeando, su precio sera aun mas bajo" dije mientras caminaba hasta la puerta" llevame a mi" Mark sonrió y soltó a Alicia dejándola tirada en el frío suelo de la sala. Ella me miro y me sonrió, para luego empezar ahogarse con su propia sangre. De seguro moriría, y yo ni nadie podría hacer nada para ayudarla.

Sentí como las frías manos de Mark me tomaron de la mi cintura y me atrajeron hasta su cuerpo" Esta sera la ultima vez que te veré" susurro contra mi oído, su aliento llego hasta mi nariz y apreté mi garganta para no vomitar lo poco que tenia en el estomago. Poco a poco sus manos comenzaron a subir por mi sucio cuerpo, si, estaba tan sucia, sucia de pies a cabeza. Esa mugre me llenaba el corazón y fluía con cada bombeo. " Espero que no me olvides _Rachel"_

Gracias a Dios, esa fue la ultima vez que escuche mi nombre de sus malditos y asquerosos labios.

Caminamos juntos hasta el lugar donde me subastarán. Se escuchaba la horrible voz del subastador y luego los gritos de los, seguro, borrachos mafiosos que se encontraban ahí. Marck me tapo los ojos con una áspera tela negra y luego, para mi sorpresa, me empujo suavemente para que entre.

" Bueno ahora quiero presentarles a la bellísima _Rachel Thompson"_ Ja! que gracioso, me cambiaron el apellido tantas veces, que ya no lo recuerdo " mejor conocida como _Pink Night"_ cuando el subastador dijo eso todos empezaron a gritar, silbar y a decir todo lo que me harian. Yo solo suspire y arañe mis manos de los nervios. Rezaba a Dios que nadie me compre. _Pero cuando estas aquí, frente a todos estos demonios, es prácticamente imposible que no te lleven con ellos al infierno._

Mientras los números iban y venían. Yo intentaba respirar con normalidad, pues el miedo y la desesperación estaban inundando mi alma. Esta era la primera vez que me comprarian, hoy se definía a quien le pertenecería por el resto de mis días. Muchas veces me compraron para una sola noche, pero nunca para toda la vida. Ademas, no creo que me compre ningun santo. Si a este lugar solo vienen las ratas inmundas como todos estos mal nacidos.

" ¡ Vendida al Señor _Becher_ , por 50.000 dolares!" abrí mis ojos sorprendida. Con desesperación me quite la tela de mis ojos. Viendo a aquellos hombres que gruñian con ira.

Unas manos me tomaron por los hombros, volteando mi cuerpo lentamente.

Las luces comenzaron a apagarse una por una.

Y vi de nuevo, su retorcida sonrisa brillando en la oscuridad.

Y escuche de nuevo. su ronca voz que me dejo los bellos de gallina.

Y sentí de nuevo, sus ásperas manos en mis mejillas.

Y de nuevo volvió a preguntarme de nuevo lo mismo.

 _" ... quieres un dulce?"_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _ **Dos meses despues**_

Aun No lo podía creer. Desde que me compro el Señor Becher, solo he tenido unos cuantos inconvenientes.

Recuerdo que el dia que mama me vendió por "dulces" el me acogió y cuido. Al principio me trataba mal, hacia que sus hombres me golpeen noche tras noche. El decía que era para que me acostumbre al dolor; y era verdad. Los únicos dolores que sentía desde que tengo 8 años, son sentimentales.

No puedo decir que el Señor Becher me trataba como princesa, yo vivía como todos los empleados de la mansión, solo que no trabajaba.

Cuando cumplí los 10, unas personas invadieron la mansión de Becher, y mataron a todos sus hombres. Se llevaron casi todas sus pertenencias, y como yo le pertenecía a el también me llevaron.

Los que me secuestraron aquella noche fueron los _Hamilton_ , una familia mafiosa que solo se dedicaba a la trata de mujeres. Ahí fue cuando caí en el verdadero infierno.

Ahora me sentía a salvo.

Ya no me sentía una esclava. Aunque no tenia aun mi libertad total. Pero pronto la tendría.

El Señor Becher me inscribió en un instituto llamado " _Sweet Amoris"._ Cuando escuche el nombre tuve ganas de vomitar. Pues odio los dulces y que mi futuro instituto se llame así ,me hace odiarlo aun mas.

En este tiempo el Señor Becher me estuvo enseñando todo lo necesario, el dice que soy muy inteligente y que aprendo rápido. Además solo me tendría que aprender la parte de secundaria, ya que en mi niñez el Sr. Becher, cuando no estaba de mal carácter, se dedicaba a enseñarme todo lo que los demás niños aprendían en la escuela.

El me contó que la directora de este instituto me haría entrar, ya que ella le debe mucho dinero, dinero de los "dulces" que nunca pago.

Dentro de 2 meses entraría.

No estoy contenta, pero si estoy aliviada.

Por fin había salido de aquella vida de golpes y maltratos. Había logrado escapar temporalmente del infierno. Lo mas raro es que no me salvo ningun angel. Todo lo contrario. Me salvo un demonio, eso significaba que no salia por completo del infierno.

Y posiblemente nunca lo haga.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Espero que les guste. Este es el primer capitulo :)**

 **ustedes pensaban que el Becher era malo?! Pues boooom! fue todo lo contrario. Aunque no es un santo y ya veran porque**

 **Porfavor diganme si ven algún error.**

 **Comenten si les gusto y si quieren que siga o algo asi :)**

 **Bueno, ese fue el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y por favor comenten alguna sugerencia, o solo digan si les gusto o no :)**

 **La ultima parte los " de nuevo" los repeti intencionalmente.**

 **Besos!**


End file.
